User blog:Wyvern 0m3g4/Which Straw Hat Are You?
Hey all, I just got done watching one of the Water 7 arc DVDs I got for Christmas recently, and the voice actor commentary began to get me thinking. We know who our favorite Straw Hat(s) may be, but what about the one(s) we connect with the most? Which member of the Straw Hat Pirates are we most like? While thinking about this, I couldn't help but find a personal attachment to Luffy. Now, yes, I do love foolish heroes like him, and I do love all the members of the crew equally. But on a completely unbiased record here, I do think I'm most like Luffy anyway. The best way I can possibly explain this gut feeling of mine is that for starters, we both tend to do some pretty stupid things here and there. XD We're also somewhat childish in our attitudes, but that doesn't exactly hinder us when we get serious or need to get down to business. We're also pretty stubborn when we set our minds on something; only choosing to step down when we've agreed to accept the terms of a given situation. While I lack elastic abilities, real life Haki (despite any claims on the chat, lol) and the monstrous strength Luffy possesses, I at least share his deep love for those we consider our friends. We're loyal to those close to us, and when added to our determined behavior, we practically don't understand what it means to give up. We also have high aspirations, with Luffy aiming to conquer the entire Grand Line and all the other oceans of the world as the next Pirate King, and me wanting to amuse as many people among the world as I possibly can with my own brand of art and creativity. The only thing that differs here is our motives; Luffy aims big for the sake of adventure, while I'm simply planning to give my life meaning. I want to fulfill my purpose in life! And I'll work hard to do so! Speaking of adventure, while it may not look so as I am now, I once also shared a deep yearning for adventure as a child, much like Luffy does now. In a sense, a little bit of me would still love to have epic adventures, but I feel like I've gotten to be so old and stuck in my ways, that I may as well just stick to entertaining others. XD We're also sentimental, and treasure anything important to us. Luffy undoubtedly cherishes the straw hat given to him by Shanks, and loved the Going Merry as much as the rest of his crew. Likewise, I have a very hard time letting go of mementos, keepsakes, or anything I've created memories with. My house is practically littered with my own "treasures," if you will. XD To the point where I'm running out of space to put things. <_< ...Oh, right!! We're also quite friendly, though I'd say Luffy makes friends much more easily than I do. XD Regardless though, my personal belief in "making friends, not enemies" means that like Luffy, I don't mind being your friend. And that once we're friends, you have someone in your corner for life. ^_^ We can also be a little temperamental sometimes, if any scenes showing Luffy's meltdowns and emotional outbursts is anything to go by. Oh!! And something else that just came to mind! We're also very faithful. In fact, it's thanks to Luffy that I formed such a strong resolve in what I believe in. When we believe in something, we won't doubt it until the very end. OH, and this also reminds me! Luffy once told Arlong, when explaining the importance of his crew, that he couldn't even lie. It reminds me of how I was once told by my mother that I'm "honest to a fault;" meaning I'm TOO honest. To the point that it's actually a problem. Though I've gotten better at it, if my sneakiness is any evidence. ^_^; Hmm, and I guess that's it. That's all I can think of off the top of my head right now. So yeah, I think that's plenty of enough reason to prove I feel my connections to Luffy are genuine and correct. But now, I'd love to see what Straw Hat you guys feel the most close to, if you feel that way at all. Maybe I'm just alone in all this? XD And hey, if you feel personally attached to more than one Straw Hat, that's fine too. I'd just love to have fun with this and see what you guys think. ^_^ Category:Blog posts